Pra um pessimista, eu chego a ser otimista
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Gol D. Roger é condenado a morte, e seus carrascos o levam para a plataforma de execução. O que um deles teria a dizer? *postada originalmente no site da piecePROJECT*


**One Piece não me pertence**, Oda-sama é o Deus do shonen moderno, eu não posso competir com ele *u*

Uma curiosidade: essa foi a primeira fic sobre anime que eu fiz na vida, e ela foi feita (cof cof sob ameaça da gemma-nee cof cof) para eu participar do Concurso de Fanfics que houve na pieceproject. com algum tempo atrás. Pra minha surpresa gigantesca, eu ganhei o concurso com ela =O e como parte do prêmio, fui convidada (e aceitei, lógico) a ser parte da staff do site. Agora resolvi postar ela aqui pra quem não conhece o site poder ler também ^^.

Apreciem sem moderação.

* * *

Quanto tempo leva para que alguma coisa mude radicalmente na vida de três homens? Nesse caso, menos de 7 dias.

Semana passada, à essa mesma hora, eu estava treinando com meus companheiros de Marinha, sem me preocupar com nada mais além dos movimentos que devia fazer para desviar dos golpes de espada de meu amigo. Quem poderia imaginar que poucos dias depois eu estaria caminhando com esse mesmo amigo por Logue Town, mas que entre nós haveria Gol D. Roger, o _Rei dos Piratas_.

Eu, que sempre tive aversão à piratas, não compreendia porque todas aquelas pessoas na cidade o olhavam com tanta admiração. Afinal, era só um homem, não era?

Não.

Os mais diferentes tipos de pessoas estavam presentes no centro da cidade, mas basicamente, dois grupos eram bem definidos: os que eram a favor da condenação e os que eram contra. Esse último era absurdamente maior do que o outro.

Piratas com recompensas por suas cabeças, piratas desconhecidos, crianças, homens comuns, adolescentes, mulheres e idosos: todos eles olhavam petrificados para o homem que eu conduzia à morte. Evitei olhar nos olhos do povo à minha volta, me concentrei nas toras de madeira que sustentavam a plataforma à minha frente.

Quando chegamos na metade do caminho até a plataforma de execução, eu vi de relance um menino de pouco mais de 6 anos agarrado às roupas do pai. Ele chorava convulsivamente, e ao passar ao seu lado, eu ouvi o pai lhe dizer:

-Não se preocupe filho, ele vai sobreviver.

"_É uma pena ver um pai mentindo assim para o filho"_ – eu pensei. Cheguei a ficar com pena do garoto. Mas na hora que Gol D. Roger proferiu as famosas palavras que inspiraram milhares de piratas, eu entendi o que aquele pai disse:

_O Rei dos piratas não ia escapar à execução, e sim à morte. Uma pessoa só morre se ninguém se lembra dela. E Gol D. Roger sempre será lembrado._

Eu e meu companheiro de Marinha levamos Roger até o fatídico local e nos preparamos para...matá-lo. É estranho saber que fomos nós que demos o tal golpe de misericórdia no pirata mais poderoso de todos os tempos. No mesmo momento em que cravei minha arma no peito do homem que estranhamente sorria, me arrependi de tê-lo feito. Deixei a Marinha no mesmo dia. Meu colega seguiu um caminho diferente.

Ele não suportou o olhar das pessoas sobre ele quando carregamos o corpo para baixo. Os piratas gritavam e faziam festa por causa do incentivo de Roger, mas quando passamos por eles, olhares de desprezo, indignação, tristeza e até mesmo pena, de piratas que eu sabia que eram inimigos mortais daquele que acabava de deixar de existir eram dirigidos a nós. Se matou com a mesma arma que feriu o pirata, poucas horas depois. Antes do ato final, porém, ele escreveu no verso de um cartaz de procurado do próprio Roger:

"_Por que os sonhadores são os primeiros a morrer? Roger podia ser culpado dos crimes que o condenaram à morte, mas será que nós somos menos culpados? Cometemos tantos outros crimes e não há ninguém para julgar-nos. Ele era um símbolo de perseverança e determinação em busca do próprio sonho para toda uma geração, e me espantaria se não o fosse para as gerações futuras também. Não sei se quero ser perdoado por ser o seu carrasco, acho que não mereço. A única coisa que posso pedir às pessoas que por acaso cheguem a ler isso é: nunca se esqueçam de Roger nem de suas últimas palavras. Façam-no imortal."_

Ninguém precisa se lembrar dos homens que tiraram a vida do Rei dos Piratas, ninguém precisa saber nossos nomes, nem nada sobre nós. Não somos realmente importantes para a história. Ninguém liga se a morte de Gol D. Roger me atormenta a ponto de me fazer pensar se me matar pode aliviar essa dor. Essa não é a pior parte.

A pior parte é que dois idiotas, fracotes e inexperientes como eu e meu falecido colega matamos o homem mais poderoso da Terra, não por mérito, mas porque o tal homem estava amarrado e não fazia qualquer movimento para tentar se libertar. Roger devia ter morrido no mar, lutando, como é o destino dos verdadeiros piratas.

Mas o tempo passa, sempre passa.

Hoje, 3 anos depois do episódio em Logue Town, posso revelar que me tornei um pirata, talvez pelos perigos de morte eminente que a profissão garante, talvez porque as palavras de Roger me afetaram mais do que imaginei, ou talvez por ironia dos deuses, não importa.

Meu destino daqui pra frente? Difícil dizer. Vou começar por viver um dia de cada vez, e apostar comigo mesmo se vou durar para ver o próximo por do sol.

Meu sonho? Fácil. Tornar-me Rei dos Piratas, quem sabe ter o mesmo destino do rei anterior, e morrer sorrindo, como ele sorriu, sobre as madeiras daquela plataforma.

* * *

**N/A:** Diferente né? Não lembro de onde tirei a ideia pra essa fic, mas eu nunca tinha visto uma que falasse dos carrascos do Roger.

Gente, vou contar uma novidade: Review não mata ninguem! HUSIOHASUDUHASDHHUHUASDHU

brinks~ Só deixe review se o seu coração disser que vc deve. /bichisse


End file.
